


A Day in your life

by poi3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poi3104/pseuds/poi3104
Summary: Sometime during their hiatus.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 16





	A Day in your life

He was waiting for his manager outside the building when his phone rang. He picked up without glancing at the screen. He had specific ringtone only for all of them.

  
"Are you ok?" He asked right away and what he heard was a small laugh from the other side of the line.

  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

  
He smiled a little at this similar voice that he hadn't heard for quite a while.  
"So..."

  
"uh nothing, just checking. I heard you're back already."

  
"Yeah, yesterday..."

He didn't ask why the other knew that he's back. They all had their sources. It had been their habit of checking the other members when they worked separately, and nothing had changed after all these years.

  
"You must be exhausted..."

  
"Nah, not really. Just a long trip."

  
"J..." Not often that the other pressed him like this, he couldn't help but laughed.

  
"I cannot lie to you, can I?"

  
"No, you can't." Even he didn't see it, but he knew the other had knowing smile right now.

  
"No, I can't."

  
"Good." he laughed at that mocking sound from the other.

  
"It's just all those noisy talkings that I have to put my energy on how to dealing with them." It wasn't his intention of revealing his frustration, but the talk always helped especially with someone who understood you most.

  
"And of all things that caused your annoyance the most is people."

  
"...yeah, something like that. At least this time I got a day-off for two days." He sighed at the phone.

"That's good. Take some break is always good."

"Yeah..." He knew that, but if only he could shut down his thought about work during the break would be great.

  
"How about the twin?" Their conversation about his friend's kids always helped him took his mind off his work.

  
"As good as one year old should be. I never knew a one-year-old baby could have this much energy."

  
"And you have two at the same time."

  
"Exactly!" He laughed at the other annoyed yet endearing tone.

  
"I'll visit sometime later, ok? Bought back a lot of toys for them from LA."

  
"Are you spoiling my kids, huh?" The caution tone he heard put a smile on his face more.

  
"What you are talking about? I have three other competitors, of course, I didn't spoil your kids, I'm bribing them."

  
"Unbelievable, all of you." By the tone of voice, he pictured the other must be either shaking his head or facepalming right now.

  
"This is the serious competition, Nino. I must win The favourite uncle of the year." He heard a small laugh again.

  
"As I said, you guys were unbelievable."

  
"Well, it can't be helped, your kids are so cute as you when you’re a kid." He shrugged.

  
"Thank you, but I'm cuter than my kids."

  
"Can you be humble for once?" Now it’s his turn for facepalming.

  
"Never." They're laughing together now while his manager pulled the car in front of him.

  
"Gotta go. See you around, Nino." He's about to get in the cars when the other was calling his name before hanging up.

  
"J..."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Are you happy?"

  
He didn't answer until he sat on the backseat already. He knew the other didn't ask about any particular moment, but for him, right now, after their conversation.

"I am."

End.


End file.
